Tokyo Mew Mew The Story After
by lovey1964
Summary: It has been 5 years after Deep Blue has been defeated and Kisshu is back at Earth to take what he knows is his...Ichigo. But she and Aoyama are still together. Kisshu does something crazy just to get Ichigo.
1. Chapter 1 The start

5 years ago Ichigo and the other mew mews defeated Deep Blue, the supposed god of Cyclonia. And they defeated him with some help from the 3 aliens that at first were trying to kill them. The 3 aliens now are friends with the mews, but maybe they want to be more than friends...


	2. Chapter 2 The Visit

A.N. I don't own Tokyo mew mew, but I am a huge fan!

-O-

RING RING RING

Ichigo woke up and rubbed her brown eyes. She realized that she didn't wake up in her bed, but at school. Ichigo remembered that she fell asleep during class again.

Her friends Miwa and Moe walked over. "Come on Ichigo, you are going to be late for your date with Aoyama," Moe said.

Ichigo had completely forgotten! "Thanks Moe, Thanks Miwa. See you later!"

She ran out of the classroom, ran out of the school building and raced for her house. She had to look great for Masaya, she had started calling him Masaya once they got to high school, so she had to wipe the sleep of her face. But she didn't know that an alien was watching, and thought she was already beautiful.

Kisshu floated down from the tree he was in and watched her race down the sidewalk. He has waited 5 years for this and he had finally came back to earth to get what he wanted.

-O-

Masaya waited by the big cherry blossom tree where he was supposed to meet Ichigo. He was 10 minutes early so he decided to rest for a bit. Masaya heard a strange rippling sound behind him, and stood up. He looked around but no one was there, and when he turned around he found himself at the end of one of Kisshus dragon swords.

"Hi treehugger," Kisshu said while smiling a mischevious smile, "I was wondering if you could do something for me."

"What do you want, Kisshu? I thought we stopped fighting, so you could put your sword down."

Kisshu said, "not until you agree that…ICHIGO WILL BE MINE!" If Kisshu could only get Ichigo away from Masaya, then she would be his at last!

"WHAT! Never. Besides I don't think that is my decision, it is Ichigos decision." What was wrong with the alien, and why were his eyes turning red?

"That is too bad. I guess then I will have to blackmail you," the green haired alien sighed,"I will hurt Ichigos friends if _you don't_ agree to me that Ichigo is mine, and will come with me to my planet."

Masaya didn't know what to do. He didn't want Ichigo to leave, but he knew she wouldn't forgive him if he let her friends get hurt. "If I agree then you can't hurt her friends or family, right?"

"Yes yes fine."

"Then… I agree." Saying those word made hm sick inside. He shouldn't be making these decisions for Ichigo!

"Good," Kisshu said, "oh, and one other thing. I also need you to break up with Ichigo."

Masaya felt heartbroken, but he knew it was the only way to save her friends. "I'm sorry Ichigo," Masaya whispered. Then louder he said "fine."

"Make it good" Kisshu said before disappearing.

-O-

Ichigo was almost late to her date, but she made it right on time. When she got to the cherry blossom tree, Masaya had his back to her. "Hi Masaya"

Ichigo. I can't date you anymore"

"Why?" Ichigo cried. She walked around him trying to look him in the eye, but he just turned around again.

"Because I don't love you anymore!" Masaya forced out.

"wh-what?!" Ichigo felt broken inside. What had happened? Did she do something to upset him? "But but-"

"Don't talk to me again. Goodbye Ichigo," Masaya said before walking away. He felt like he was walking away from happiness.

-O-

A.N. Okay sorry if it is bad, but this is my first fan fiction. Also i am sorry SonicXMinagirl, but i love your writing, and i am sorry if some of my facts about the story are the same as yours. I will try to get the next chapter done by next week. Bye! *Drinks milkshake*


	3. Chapter 3 Talking Things Out

A.N. Hiiiiii I want to remind you that I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew. Oh and it may take a week for the next chapter to be written. Sorry!

-O-

Back on Cyclonia, Taruto and Pai were talking.

"Why does Kisshu have to get Ichigo here," asked the confused Taruto.

"Because," Pai explained, "when the Masters left after Deep Blue was defeated, they went to a temple to pay their respects. The Masters were sad that there god was gone, but when they were at the temple they saw that there was a prophecy waiting for them. It said 'a special girl will revive the heart of this planet, for the outside is alive, but the inside will not be for long. The only way for the heart to be saved is if this special girl falls for one of the heroes of Cyclonia. ' When they came back four years after they left, the Masters told us that this 'special girl' must fall in love with either you, Kisshu, or me, so after a year of puzzle solving, we think that Ichigo is this special girl. Because of the way she reacts to Mew Aqua, and Mew Aqua is what saved the surface of this planet."

"What does it mean 'the outside is alive, but the inside will not be for long?'"

"It means that even though there is perfect weather, and plants are thriving, the core of Cyclonia is dying. So sooner or later the planet may die...again.

-O-

Ichigo sat alone, on her bed, in her room, sobs racking through her body. Why would Masaya dump her like that? After everything they have been through. She was grateful that her parents were out, so they wouldn't have to see her like this. "Why Masaya why?"

_Was there another girl, did he get bored, is she too demanding?_ Reasons why he broke up with her were the only thing she could think about. _Were they going too fast, too slow? Did they grow apart? _This went on for a half an hour or so. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts, she didn't hear a certain alien teleport into her room. So the read head jumped when she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Hey kitty cat. You okay?"

"Kisshu! W-what are you doing here!" She turned around to see Kisshu lying on her bed.

"I came to visit. Is it not obvious? Geez, 5 years without seeing each other and I don't even get a 'hey how are you,'" he said while smirking.

Ichigo was stunned. It has been so long since she saw the aliens, and now he suddenly appeared on her bed. _Did something happen to their planet_, she wondered.

"Sorry Kisshu. 'Hey how are you?' Are you happy now?"

"Yep, I am," He said. "So I hear you are having boy troubles. Oh, and just so you know, I am still available."

_Does he still have a crush on me?_ "Kisshu, you never answered my question. What are you doing here?"

"Oh yeah, I need you to come with me back to my planet," he said casually, but she could see a mischievous glint in his eye.

"And why do you need me to come to your planet?"

"Because I do," he says, and she could hear a tiny hint of annoyance in his voice.

"No way Kisshu! Didn't you learn the last time you tried to kidnap me!"

"That was 5 years ago, can't you let it go!"

"Uh, no! And Kisshu, I think you should leave now," she said harshly.

Kisshu was getting annoyed at Ichigo for not letting him explain. "Then I will just have to try harder to get you to come with me," he said before grabbing her wrist tightly.

"Ow! Kisshu let go of me!"

"Not until you come with me to my planet! Oh, and _Treehugger_ and I made a deal. If I didn't hurt your friends then you would be mine and with come with me."

_Oh no! Is that why he broke up with me? _She knew if she didn't go then her friends and parents would get hurt. Tears welled up in her eyes. _What am I going to do…_


End file.
